Doji Takashi
Doji Takashi of House Tsume was son and the heir of the Tsume Daimyo Tsume Retsu. Honor's Veil, p. 7 Sidebar Demeanor His father was a cruel and ruthless samurai who dominated his family, cursing his son for their meager accomplishments, Honor's Veil, p. 6 while Takashi was more interested in calligraphy, painting, and other arts. Honor's Veil, p. 10 sidebar Takashi was sent to the Kakita Academy. Honor's Veil, p. 20 He was notorious even among the Doji for his hedonistic ways. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 80 Appearance Takashi was tall and handsome, with sharp eyes. He was a busy man with little time for the complaint and little patience for nonsense. Honor's Veil, p. 13 Fall in love The love Takashi felt for a geisha upset his father above all, and Retsu decided to send his son to Otosan Uchi. Takashi had fallen in love, so he refused to depart and be far from the girl, called Reika. His father had no time to accomplish his will. His father was murdered and Takashi guessed Reika was an assassin who had used him to gain access to his target Honor's Veil, pp. 18-19 in 1122. Imperial Histories, p. 130 A group of Emerald Magistrates were called in to take over the investigation, and Reika was quickly brought to justice. Daimyo Takashi was made the new Tsume Daimyo after his father's death. Secrets of the Crane, p. 49 Takashi was not prepared to take control of his family's affairs. Overwhelmed, he came dangerously close to losing all his family had gained. War with the Lion In the Lion-Crane War he lost Toshi Ranbo to the army of Matsu Gohei in 1126. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 40 The War transformed Takashi, becoming the leader that his subjects and clan needed to fight for them. Keeping the counsel of his Daidoji advisor Daidoji Tsuneo, Takashi led his people to fight and reclaim their land from the Lion Clan. Winter Court - 1126 This year Takashi assisted to the Imperial winter court at Kyuden Asako at the behest of the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Hoturi. His clan was at war with the Lion, while the Wasting Disease run rampant. Matsu Morishigi refused the Asahina Shugenja move in with supplies treating the ill, as he was afraid this freedom of movements would be used to Crane advantage, hiding soldiers and weapons during these missions. The powerful and irate Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke and his hatamoto Isawa Eizan stepped in, declaring their allegiance firmly on the side of the Crane. The Asako Daimyo Asako Togama and his student Asako Miyo stated the petty war did not concern the Phoenix. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 8 Tsume Pikemen Takashi created the Tsume Pikemen. They placed great emphasis on analyzing the enemy's style and then responding with lightning speed to holes in the defense. Time of the Void, p. 14 Retirement After the death of Toturi I in 1158, Takashi retired and his first son, Tsume Akemetsu, ruled the family. See also * Tsume Takashi/Meta Tsume Takashi